Treasure Planet
by Pany-chaan
Summary: Ever since childhood, Deidara had been hunting for adventures! As a carefree 17-year old his wish finally come true, finding the map that leads to Treasure Planet ! Along with Pein he starts a journey across the universe as a cabin boy at a ship, working for the mysterious but handsome chef Sasori. Though Deidara soon discovers Sasori is actually a venomous pirate... sasodei
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto Shippuuden_ and its characters belong to _Masashi Kishimoto. Treasure planet_ and its plot/characters belong to _Walt Disney Studios. _

**Warnings/Story-type: **_Sasodei, _painkona. Homosexual love. AU Fantasy, comedy, adventure, love crossoverish story. Small 'OC' appearance(Deidara's mother).

**Summary: **Ever since childhood, Deidara had been hunting for adventures! As a carefree 17-year old his wishes finally come true after he finds the map that leads to the legendary 'Treasure Planet'. Along with his friend 'Pain' he goes out on a journey across the universe as a cabin boy at a ship, working for the mysterious chef 'Sasori', who learns him one thing or another during their time together. Though Deidara soon discovers Sasori is actually a venomous pirate, and he's not planning to share the treasure with anyone.

**Author's Note:** A Sasodei/Akatsuki version of Disney's Treasure planet! With story twists, of course. I really hope you'll like it! This Fan-fiction will have shorter chapters than I usually write, so I'm expecting this will turn out to be about 30 chapters long.

Treasure Planet

Chapter 1

_'On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the etherium were calm and peaceful...'_

A very big, majestic merchant ship sails into view. Yellow solar sails powered with solar energy, glittering almost more than the stars of the galaxy, help the ship calmly sail through the universe. _'the great merchant ships, with their cargos of Arcturian solar crystals, felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect, that they were pursued by...' _Suddenly a smaller but very dangerous-looking ship, with blood-red pointy solar sails flies up behind the merchant ship, silently.

_'Pirates!'_

A shadow of a man is seen. He's calmly staring at the big ship as they soar closer to it. _'And the most feared of these pirates, was the notorious Uchiha Madara.' _As he turns around, his two red eyes twinkle red, and a wide, evil smirk is visible on his lips. The dark-haired man has a black pirate hat on his head, along with an expensive outfit fitting a professional pirate. There's not only red in those eyes, but also skill and danger. _'Fire!' _the pirate yells with his dark voice, rising his sword in the air. At this, the small ship swoops up next to the much bigger ship, firing its cannons at it, causing several explosions to take place on the ship. When the pirate's consider the ship damaged enough, they take place right beside the big ship and a loud, violent fight between the pirate's and the passengers of the merchant ship takes place.

Two clear eyes, holding a deep tone of shimmering baby blue, view the chaos with great interest and satisfaction.

Deidara was currently up late. The five-year old boy should have been asleep long ago, he knew that. His mother had even been nice enough to let him stay up a few minutes extra, to draw a bit, before going to sleep. But Deidara really hadn't been able to help it! The story was his favorite, he had to listen to it! So, after his mother had tucked him in, kissed him goodnight, and left the room, Deidara had quickly gotten up, snatched his favorite book from the bookshelf in his room, and lied down on his bed before opening the fascinating hologram-book. He had decided to just listen to a little bit of the story, since staying up later than he should always made that feeling of guilt pop up in Deidara's stomach. But as soon as the narrator had started telling the tale, Deidara knew he was stuck, and the thought of his mother was completely forgotten. Eyes and mind both caught by the holographic 3D pictures dancing before him.

The cool pirates fought with the merchant people who were putting up futile resistance, as the narrator continued speaking;

_'Like a Candarian Zaftwing overtaking its prey-'_

"Katsuhiko Deidara!"

A sad, disappointed frown appeared on Deidara's small lips, as he almost automatically snapped the book shut, silencing the sound of the action in the book, and the narrator.

Deidara's mother was wearing a rather stern look, standing in the doorway of her little child's bedroom. He had stayed up? _Again? _This had to be the third time she walked in on him this week, listening to that book, playing with toys or drawing. Did he really have _that_ much energy in him? "I thought you were asleep an hour ago!" Sighing, she entered the room, careful not to step on any of the toys lying around on the floor. Messy little kid... But he was really sweet, and she loved him. But he really had to learn what 'bed-time' meant! "But mom!" The blonde boy looked up on his mother with a begging, cute face, clutching the book to his chest after sitting up.

… His mother, Mari, just stared at him, trying to keep her angry-mask on. But who could say no to those adorable eyes? That begging little innocent voice? No one could. Not even she. And it was his favorite story, wasn't it...? "Please? I was just getting to the best part, un..." The blonde woman tried staring at him for a little longer, but found her angry look was slowly melting away, and decided to give up. "It's not even worth trying to say no, is it? You stubborn little kid," Chuckling slightly, she saw how a victorious look appeared on her sons face. Alright this was the last time she was letting him stay up this late... He would have problems waking up tomorrow. "Move it!" She smirked slightly as he wiggled over a bit, allowing room for her to sit down with him in her lap.

Hugging her precious little boy close she hum's slightly, putting a loving kiss on his head, as he opens the book again, his excited look re-appearing.

The sounds of the book speeds up as it resumes the interesting story, letting the mother and her child listen to the narrator speaking in a deep, calm voice; _'…Like a Candarian zaftwind overtaking its prey, Madara and his band of renegades swooped in, out of nowhere...' _The pirates cause more shots and chaos upon the merchant ship, and they eventually get to their goal. A treasure filled with gold and jewels of all shapes and colors is poured out onto a tabletop. Uchiha Madara sinks his hands into the valuables, and gives a maniacal laughter of pleasure and joy. The looting was successful. The ravaged merchant ship is left to burn to ashes, and the pirate ship quickly sails away from it. _'And then, gathering up their soils...' _There is suddenly a flash of light, and the pirate ship had disappeared into thin air!_ '...vanished, without a trace.' _

"Whoooa..." Deidara and his mother mumbled in unison, looking at each other. The excited and amazed look in Deidara's eyes making Mari's heart pretty much melt.

They turn back to the story, and there's now a greenish-hued planet, with two rings encircling it, being shown. The planet moves closer and closer, and Deidara's eyes seem to widen more and more.

_'Madara's secret trove was never found, but stories have persisted that it remains hidden, somewhere at the farthest reaches of the galaxy, stowed with riches beyond imagination: The Loot of a Thousand Worlds...'_

Looking up from the holobook in wonder, Deidara's eyes probably would never look wider or more excited in his whole life, as he whispered with the narrator, in unison:_ "Treasure Planet!" _

Closing the book silently, the same look was plastered on his face for a few seconds, until his mother pinched his little nose to wake him up from his daze. "Okay, that's enough." She smiled sweetly at him, putting him down from her lap as she moved to sit on the corner of the bed, putting a kiss on his cheek. "Good-"

"How, mom?" The energetic little boy still had that look on his face though, and was caught in the tale about 'Treasure Planet'. It was fascinating yet so confusing to him... "How do you think Captain Madara did it, un?" He snickered evilly as he stood up on his bed, grabbing his bed covers, "How did he swoop in out nowhere-" Suddenly he crawled under the covers, as if hiding from his mother under them. "And vanish without a trace!" His head popped up a bit though, and Mari chuckled a bit as she played along to please her son. "I have no idea, Dei!"

Pulling the covers away, she quickly made a move to tickle him, but Deidara giggles and turns away from her. "... Come here you little-" He starts laughing as he feels his mothers hands and fingers all over his stomach and sides, tickling him to death. Well, almost! It really tickled, and her sadistic laughter sounded quite funny too, only causing him to laugh even more! "M-m-mom, un-!" He tried, his laughter stepping in front of his words, not letting him talk normally.

Finally she stopped, a smile on her lips as she let him lie down comfortably before pulling his covers up for him. Deidara returned the smile, letting his mother tuck him in once again. "Time for my little spacer to go to sleep. If he can."

"Do you think someone will ever find Treasure Planet?"

A small sigh escaped her lips, even though her smile didn't seem to vanish. She rose her brows slightly, giving him a rather skeptical look. "Sweetie, I think it's more... Like a legend." He was obviously too young to understand, but she'd prefer not lying to him... The serious look Deidara gave her made her realize it didn't really matter what she would say. He was confident the treasure existed. "I know it's real, un!" And as stubborn as he was, he would probably never change his mind. "Fine," She chuckled, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand slightly. She moved her hand to brush away his bangs from his eyes, running her fingers through his blonde, soft, shoulder-length hair while whispering in a secure tone, "It's _real._"

She stood up straight and got out of the room. Turning around to close the door, she left it open a bit, to look at him curling up under the covers. She couldn't describe how much she loved him. Her only child. She never imagined being a mother could feel so lovely sometimes. It was hard, it was, especially in her situation. And Deidara wasn't the luckiest child out there. Still, looking at him when he was smiling, laughing, excited or happy... It always made her realize having a child hadn't been the biggest mistake of her life.

"Nighty-night, mom!" The little boy grinned happily at his mother, who smirked slightly as she replied "Goodnight, Dei."

In fact, it hadn't been a mistake at all. She treasured Deidara more than anything, and would make sure he would always be happy. No matter what happened to their family.

"Love you."

"I love you too!"

With that, she shut the door.

Deidara let out a little, content sigh, closing his eyes. Treasure planet... The loot of a thousand worlds... It had to exist, it had to! Oh, he would do anything to find that treasure one day! Go on an awesome adventure, sailing with a big ship, in search for the mysterious treasure...

Eyes shooting open, Deidara decided it had been long enough since his mother left. Giggling to himself in excitement, he reached under his pillow, grabbing the holobook he had put there before. And after crawling in under the covers again, he let his hands open the book, and let the narrator's voice fill his ears once again.

_'There are still nights when the winds of the etherium, so inviting in their promise of light and freedom, make one's spirit soar!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto Shippuuden_ and its characters belong to _Masashi Kishimoto. Treasure planet_ and its plot/characters belong to _Walt Disney Studios. _

**Warnings/Story-type: **_Sasodei, _painkona. Homosexual love. AU Fantasy, comedy, adventure, love crossoverish story. Small 'OC' appearance(Deidara's mother).

**Summary: **Ever since childhood, Deidara had been hunting for adventures! As a carefree 17-year old his wishes finally come true after he finds the map that leads to the legendary 'Treasure Planet'. Along with his friend 'Pain' he goes out on a journey across the universe as a cabin boy at a ship, working for the mysterious chef 'Sasori', who learns him one thing or another during their time together. Though Deidara soon discovers Sasori is actually a venomous pirate, and he's not planning to share the treasure with anyone.

**Author's Note:** Seemed like many people liked the first chapter! I'm really glad, thank you all VERY much! In this chapter we'll get to see how things are going for Deidara and his mother. And we'll also meet a new, important character! If any of you wonder when Sasori will appear, I can tell you we will meet him around chapter 6-8! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Treasure Planet

Chapter 2

_'There are still nights when the winds of the etherium, so inviting in their promise of light and freedom, make one's spirit soar!'_

-12 years later-

Dull and without color, that's what this city was. There was no life, no adventures, nothing. Deidara _hated_ this planet, with a passion. His home-planet, planet Montressor. He would honestly do anything to get away from it. Get away from everything. And that's what he did; He flied. He flied away from everything he hated about his life. And he didn't understand why people always had to stop him from doing it. Doing what he wanted. Stop him from flying. Cutting his wings off.

Deidara built his first solar-surfer when he was eight years old. It was a simple board, with a solar-sail, strong bar-handles and a very powerful engine rocket at the back. A board, a sail, and an engine might not sound like anything too special, but to Deidara, his solar-surfer was a lot more than just that. He treasured the solar-surfer because it helped him feel free. He felt like a caged-bird, stuck in a cage filled with painful memories, sorrow, pain and depression. The feeling of being _useless. _Then again Deidara wasn't sure if that was a feeling he had in him, or if it was the word everyone described him with. It was what he was. He was useless. To everyone, it seemed like. Besides to his solar-surfer, his favorite hobby, his passion, his talent. Flying. He would visit the clouds with his sweet board, visit the world up there, a better world, with no worries.

His blue eyes opened, feeling pity as he looked down at the lifeless people long way down there on the ground. The people on planet Montressor would always see the bottoms of the clouds, _but Deidara..._

A smirk appeared on his lips as he looked away from the boring houses many, many kilometers down. He had risen enough, right? He was really high way up, and it was a good spot... Yeah, this was perfect!

Taking a sharp inhale, the blonde haired boy dropped the solar-sail of his surfer, and almost leaned into the air. He almost dropped himself into the strong arms of the air, leaning back and closing his eyes, letting it catch him. The straps attached to his feet keeping him on the board as begins to free-fall, head down, faster and faster, the wind running through his jacket, his hair, whole him. There was an amazing, refreshing feel to it, each time was just as good. It was like the wind ran through his jacket and grabbed all the pain that he hid under there, and threw it out. The wind washed off all the worries he had, and comfortingly caressed him, setting his inner-self free. He knew he had it in him... He had to! Somewhere, down there in his heart, his soul, there was a man with a future. A person who could do things right...! Wasn't there?

As Deidara falls, he performs a few stunts, professionally twisting and twirling with his board, finally opening his eyes. The blue eyes that were now twinkling because of all the passion in them, a bit narrowed in concentration as the boy kept spinning the board around as he fell. He looked down, seeing he was getting closer to the ground. It would be so easy, to just do nothing, and let himself smash into the ground with a loud_ bam..._

When he was about ten meters above the ground, he opened the shining solar-sail and as soon as it catches the sun, it rocks Deidara forward with great speed, causing Deidara to laugh in triumph and excitement. This was just how he wanted his life to be! Fast, exciting, fun! He wanted adventure and thrill, he wanted to let his heart beat quickly as he faced the dangerous parts of life... He wanted danger. Needed, loved, craved.

He cruised down the empty valley not bothering to speed down the slightest. He flew past the big rocks in the quarry he was in, turning the solar board upside down so he could fly with his face close to the ground. The feeling made his stomach flip over every single time... It was so damn _thrilling! _Face and head this close to the ground as he flew forward with great speed. Death so close, all the time.His smirk didn't vanish, it even widened as he turned himself back up so he was flying normally again. He could see the area he was getting closer to was some sort of large coal power plant, with big machines and long pipes and towers... Seemed to be a forbidden area...? Why, this would be fun!

Deidara didn't even think twice; He crashed through the barrier that obviously intended to keep people out. But he didn't care, at all, he was spontaneous and blinded by adrenaline. No one was there anyways!

Grinding against one of the pipes hanging in the air, his eyes observed the large machinery digging into the quarry wall he was heading towards. It seemed to be a huge wheel that was scraping rock downwards. And along the inside rim of the circle that the machinery formed there were openings... Oh yes, Deidara was totally going to time his flight perfectly so he could go through one of those holes and get out on the other side, _alive. _Well it would be pretty sad if he was crushed to death, but hey, he just needed timing, right?

_Let's see... _Furrowing his brows as he focused on the holes that kept closing and opening, all of them at the same time. He decided to go through the one that was on the highest level, so he wouldn't have to turn his solar-surfer left or right. He just kept going straight forward, grinning at the machinery challengingly.

Suddenly he dropped the solar-sail and leaned forward. "BRING IT ON, UN!"

He didn't even give his mind a time to hesitate. He didn't let himself tremble, his heart stop. He just aimed right at the opening, and felt a shiver run down his spine as he found himself inside of the opening. Seeing it about to close, about to crush him, for less than second. And then he was out, on the other side, still in one healthy peace of flesh and bones.

As he comes through, he grabs the back of his surfer in a quick little stunt, whooping in victory and pure joy. That was so fucking sick! Still in ecstasy, Deidara laughed as he rose his solar-sail once again, rising up in the air in a calmer speed.

This was what he loved and it was clear to him why he loved it. It was the feeling of freedom and danger, he loved that. He just wished he had more of it. And he wished people would stop trying to make him change. None of them understood; They didn't know anything about him or his life. Not even his mother understood him. Deidara loved his mother, dearly so, but he wished deeply for her to one day understand him. Let him do something right, _his way,_ let him prove he was a good son. Not just a rebellious brat who liked solar-surfing through forbidden areas at super high speed-

Wait... What was that sound?

He suddenly heard the annoying noise of police sirens behind him, and all the happiness and excitement he had been feeling was wiped off of his face. Just like the passion in his eyes. There were two robotic constables coming up behind, Deidara knew that. It wasn't really the first time he had been caught by the police... Damn it. He rolled said eyes, sighing slightly, "Wonderful..." knowing what was waiting for him.

Why did people always have to _stop him?_

Things had changed. Not only for Deidara but for Mari, his mother, too. And they hadn't really changed for the good, no. Things weren't going upwards for them, and it was all killing Mari. She felt worn out, like she was aging too quickly, working too much. It was all the same day out and day in. Seasons came and went, and she worked and worked and worked. She didn't know what to do with Deidara anymore, he seemed so impossible... Ever since his father left them, he had started acting so empty. And of course she could understand why. But it hurt to see him depressed like that. He shouldn't be feeling like that, he was a bright and happy boy deep down. Very high-spirited, warm, passionate. Like when he was a child! He had just wrapped all of those good things in a little box and put them aside. She knew it was because of his father but... But he had to get over it. _They_ had to get over it. But especially Deidara; He had failed school, he had been warned by the police several times. If he wasn't more careful he would have to go to Juvenile Hall. And if Mari didn't have her son...

No, no, he would go to any kind of jail. Not today, not in the future. Actually, things had seemed to be going better for Deidara. And she was really glad. It was okay, she would keep working so that they would have money, as long as Deidara was happy with himself and his life.

Deidara's mother owned a quite cozy inn, called _'The Benbow Inn'. _It was rather casual, with a little sign by the port where the ships could land. The planet of Montressor wasn't very big, and they didn't have many inns. So having one by the end of the city wasn't too bad. People came and went, some stayed longer than others, some only stayed one day or less. Maybe just to eat.

Mari sighed slightly, putting a plate filled with food on the big tray in her hand, before exiting the kitchen to enter the dining room. She was a weary-looking woman now, her hair not sun-kissed anymore, and her eyes always tired and dull-looking. She could still smile though, and was happy for everything she had left. She was happy for still having Deidara. And the inn. She loved the inn, it was their home since ages, it was perfect. With the little garden outside and their terrace and...

"Mrs. Katsuhiko!~"

The blonde woman turned towards the pretty exasperated voice, giving an apologetic smile at the older woman who was calling her name. She couldn't serve everyone at the same time though... "Yes, Mrs. Suwa, refill on the purp juice! Coming right up!" Leaving the older woman who had called for her with a slightly irritated look, Mari made it to the table she had originally been headed for. There was a father and a mother sitting with their little son by the table. All of them with slightly green skin, round yellow eyes and... Well they looked a bit like toads. These were called the _'Benbonians'._ You see, the galaxy consists of all kinds of different creatures and species.

They all looked quite excited as Mari served them, putting down the mothers plate, then the fathers, and finally the little boy's meal. "There we go, that's four powdered spheroids, two lunar eclipses, and it's a big bowl of Zerellian jelly worms, for the big boy!" She chuckled slightly as the little boy smiled happily in delight, "Awesome!" grabbing handfuls of the squirming maggots Mari had put in front of him. "Enjoy!" She left to serve another customer, a very special one this time... An old friend.

She reaches the table where the orange-haired man she had been looking for was patiently sitting, reading a book. "I'm so sorry, Pain, It's been a madhouse here all morning!" She sighed a bit as she put down the remaining food items on the tray; A bowl of soup and a glass filled with water. The man looked up from his book, letting Mari see the familiar face with all those weird piercings everywhere. Through his nose, his ears... He had them through his shoulders and arms too. Well, like she mentioned; _all kinds of creatures and species._

But other than the odd piercings and the weird gray eyes with rings in them, he was human-looking. He smiled at her kindly. "It's fine, Mari, thank you." The woman returned the smile, before going back with the tray to the kitchen.

Pain put his book aside and rubbed his hands together a bit, quite excited about the meal. He was starving, and it had been long since last time he got to eat Mari's wonderful food! It sure smelled delicious as always! "Alponian soup with extra solaris pepper, delicious." He muttered to himself, picking up the spoon next to the bowl. And that was when he suddenly felt a little Benbonian girl standing next to his table silently staring at him with wide, yellow eyes.

…

"... Hello? What brings you here, curious little... One?" He rose one of his orange brows, using a rather cautious tone as he spoke... Seriously, what did she want? She didn't answer or anything. Pain took a spoonful of his meal, about to put it in his mouth, but found the girl was still staring. And it made him _very_ uncomfortable, so he had to pause again, not being able to put the spoon in his mouth. "Come on, go play." He gave her a little glare, waving her off a bit, but she didn't budge and just kept staring at him. "Hey, where are your parents?" Was she... COULDN'T THE KID'S PARENTS KEEP AN EYE ON HER? Disrespectful little... Child. At least she could answer? "What's the matter?" He tried smiling at her, keeping his calm, kind tone, "Cat got your- AAH!"

Suddenly the Benbonian girl's frog-like tongue stuck out and caught the food on Pain's spoon, knocking it out of his hand- _WHAT THE HELL..._

Pain simply stared at her with wide eyes, as she began skipping away happily. The poor man was frozen in shock for a while, but managed to calm down a bit when he saw Mari coming up to him, watching the girl who had just walked away from Pain's table. "Aw, they're so adorable at that age!" Pain snorted inwardly, adverting his eyes a bit as he replied falsely, "Yes. Deplorable- 'dorable. Ahum." He watched as the blonde woman smiled slightly as she shook her head. She had began loading dishes that had to be washed. "Speaking of which..." He began, tone more kind and casual. "How's Deidara doing?"

"Much better," She began, putting the dirty dishes aside. "I know he had some rough spots earlier this year, but I really think that he's starting to _turn a corner._" She smiled a bit and picked up more dishes, actually liking the sound of that. He was 17 years old now, maybe he was slowly realizing he could actually do something with his life?

And just then, the front door burst open, to reveal the very same Deidara they had been talking about, with the robot-hands of two robot-constables on his shoulders, firlmy holding him in place. The boy was wearing a rather unamused look.

Mari dropped the dishes she had been carrying in horror. What...!? "Deidara!" Pain could only wince at the unfolding scene, "Ooh, _wrong turn..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto Shippuuden_ and its characters belong to _Masashi Kishimoto. Treasure planet_ and its plot/characters belong to _Walt Disney Studios. _

**Warnings/Story-type: **_Sasodei, _painkona. Homosexual love. AU Fantasy, comedy, adventure, love crossoverish story. Small 'OC' appearance(Deidara's mother).

**Summary: **Ever since childhood, Deidara had been hunting for adventures! As a carefree 17-year old his wishes finally come true after he finds the map that leads to the legendary 'Treasure Planet'. Along with his friend 'Pain' he goes out on a journey across the universe as a cabin boy at a ship, working for the mysterious chef 'Sasori', who learns him one thing or another during their time together. Though Deidara soon discovers Sasori is actually a venomous pirate, and he's not planning to share the treasure with anyone.

**Author's Note:** I dedicate this chapter to :devKABOOMdeadEspada: because if she hadn't offered to do my homework today, this chapter would still be in my imaginations, and not on deviantArt. Everybody, please check her page out if you have some extra time.

OK, thank you, nii-san! Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter. You know why updates are slow, so I'll just stop talking here.

* * *

Treasure Planet

Chapter 3

_And just then, the front door burst open, to reveal the very same Deidara they had been talking about, with the robot-hands of two robot-constables on his shoulders, firmly holding him in place. The boy was wearing a rather unamused look. _

_Mari dropped the dishes she had been carrying in horror. What...!? "Deidara!" Pain could only wince at the unfolding scene, "Ooh, wrong turn..."_

It wasn't the first time Deidara found himself in this situation. In fact, he was so used to the eyes staring at him in shock, everyone looking down at him, with pity, with disgust or with disappointment in their gazes... He didn't see those eyes anymore. "O-kay, guys, thanks for the lift, un, see you next time," The blonde boy gave a small smirk at the two robot-constables, while trying to throw off the constables and pulling himself away. Sadly he felt the two robot-hands on his shoulders again, stopping him, and pulling him back slightly. "Not so fast," one of the robots spoke in a monotone, turning to look at Mari, "We apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area." The other constable spoke, using the exact same tone. Deidara only rolled his eyes at their words. No one had been there, no one had been harmed, he hadn't done anything wrong! "Moving violation nine-zero-four, section fifteen, paragraph... Uh..."

"Six?" Deidara rubbed the bridge of his nose in a tired manner, nodding a bit at the constable's "Thank you." His mother shook her head in disappointment, her stern voice filled with rage and disbelief, "Deidara!" The blue eyes of the said man were now downcast.

"As you are aware, ma'am, this constitutes a violation of his probation." At this sentence, Deidara's mother's angry look turned into a worried one. She felt how her heart was racing; How the fear of losing Deidara, how seeing him in this situation instead of one where he was happy, was driving her mad. She didn't want her son to live this life. He was a talented boy, if he just... I he just listened. "Yes, yes, no, I understand, but if we just could... Uh, um, but could... Could we just-

"Pardon me, officers?" Suddenly, the orange-haired man who had been sitting by a table watching the whole dramatic scene unfold, stood from his table clearing his throat before walking up to the constables and Deidara, "Ehm, if I might interject here," Pain was a good, old friend of Mari's and he had seen Deidara grow up. The boy was a tricky one indeed, but he was a warm and kind one too. If he just... Listened. "I am the noted astrophysicist, Doctor Pain Amegakure! Perhaps you've heard of me! …No? Uh, I have a clipping-" Pain's gray eyes widened slightly in surprise, seeing how one of the constables leaned down to stare at him, and not only that, point at him too, "Are you the boy's father?"

…Wait what? H-his father!? Pain's eyes widened even more, not knowing how to feel about the question, or what to answer. "Oh-"

"Wh- no!"

"Oh, god, no."

"No, he- EEW!" Deidara's mother felt quite disturbed by the thought too... No offense, she thought, as she noticed Pain looking at her, put off. "He's just an old friend of the family!" The last thing she wanted was Pain to get on the police's bad side...

The constables both leaned towards the orange-haired man, staring at him suspiciously for a while. "Back off, sir!" They ordered in unison, and Pain gulped, not really fond of the nervous feeling- "Thank you, Pain, I'll take care of this," Mari hinted as she stepped between the constables and her friend, smiling a bit at Pain, grateful for his try. "Well, Mari, if you insist-" He leaned close to the woman, talking in a discret tone, "Don't ever let me do that again..." Before he walked back to his table.

Mari knew Pain couldn't, and shouldn't be the one to help her, in this situation. _Oh, Deidara, can't you see all the problems you put people through? Not only yourself, you affect others too..._

"Due to repeated violations of statute fifteen-C, we have impounded his vehicle." The blonde boy didn't say anything. Hah, it wasn't like he couldn't build a new solar-board. "Any more slip-ups will result in a one-way ticket to the juveline hall."

Deidara was quiet. He wasn't in shame. He wasn't angry, frustrated, sad or feeling guilty. He was just quiet. "That's final." He felt the constables let go of him, and back away slightly. "Thank you, officers." His mother, the police, they were all the same. Pain, and everybody else, they all gave him _those_ looks, all the time.

He frowned when his mother turned to him, giving him that look. This was the look he was talking about. "It _wont_ happen again."  
_The look..._

The robots continued to talk bullshit. "We see his type all the time, ma'am."

"Wrong choices."

The second constable added; "Dead-enders."

And the first one again; "Losers."

Ha. Deidara couldn't have said it better himself.

The blonde boy gave the two big robots an angry glare, but still was silent. He didn't see why he should talk when no one would hear him. Besides, they were right anyway. Maybe he was a loser. Maybe he couldn't do anything right. Maybe he wouldn't become anything. Ever.

"You take care, now!" The constables bowed, and rolled out of the inn, as they put their hands behind their backs. "Let's motor!" The door slammed behind them, leaving Deidara and his mother staring at it, until they suddenly look around the inn, realizing how silent it had become.

Deidara noticed another thing. The eyes. The looks. The entire crowd staring at them.

But they all quickly returned to their previous activities, pretending not to have noticed the incident. It was all so... Ridiculous.

Silence was still over Deidara, as the blonde boy began clearing the tables. Without a word, picking up some used plates and bowls, not even bothering to look up. He didn't see why he should. Why should he look up? Why should he say anything? It would still result in one of those pointless discussions they had had probably over a hundred of times before.

"Deidara, I have had it! Do you want to go to the juveline hall? _Is that it?"_

_And those discussions usually started like that._

People usually misunderstood his silence. Deidara's temper wasn't the best, and he was SILENT so he wouldn't start yelling mean, stupid things that he would regret later. Sometimes he just wished his mother would sit down a think for a while. Did she really expect Deidara to wish to be in jail? Really? Did she really think he was proud of himself? Proud of letting her down, time after time, after time... After... Time...

He refused to turn around and look at her; He continued to clear the tables.

"Deidara. Deidara, look at me. It's been hard enough keeping this place afloat by myself without you-"

Said blonde suddenly turned to look at her. If she could just... Forget it. He didn't mean to disappoint her like this, he just... "Mom, it's no big deal!" He insisted, trying to keep a careless smile on his face. "There was nobody around, un, those cops just won't get off my- ..."

He stopped when he saw Mari looking at him, disappointed.

He could feel his heart break. Even more than it already had.

But then both of them suddenly turned at the yelling coming from the corner of the dining room, "Mrs Katsuhiiiko! My ju-uuuice!" The woman by the table sounded quite annoyed, and Mari knew she couldn't ignore it, again. Seeing the woman wave her glass, she smiled a bit at her, yelling back, "Yes, I'll be right there, Mrs. Suwa!" Turning back to Deidara, her disappointed and concerned expression returned, "Deidara... I just don't want to see you throw away you whole future."

With that, she sighed and walked over to Mrs. Suwa, not seeing Deidara picking up his tray of dirty dishes and starting to walk into the kitchen, looking forlornly at the stack of other dirty dishes.  
"Yeah, what future?" He mumbled to himself, walking inside, taking the dishes and the feeling of being completely useless, with him.

_Seems like there's going to be rain,_ Deidara thought to himself as he sat down on the roof of the Benbow inn. He liked to sit there, thinking... When he was solar-surfing, he tried not to think. He tried to forget. But the times he spent alone on the roof he used to think of how useless he actually was.

He didn't understand. Each time he was surfing, each time he was up there among the clouds, so close to the world around the planet of Montressor, he felt like he might have something within him... Something better. Something that might let him succeed, one day. He didn't know what. Or when. It was a just... A feeling he got.

But looking at the dull sky, from this view... Seeing how it had became drearier than usual, with thunder rumbling in the distance, and the clouds impending rain...

He tossed a small rock down the roof, leaning back against the big stone chimney, wearing a very upset and pensive expression on his face. Why couldn't he do something right? Just for once? Make his mother, and everyone else around him, drop those... Terrible, disappointed stares.

"I really don't know how you manage it, Mari. Trying to run a business while raising a felon like... felon... fellow... fellow like Deidara."

The blonde tilted his head a bit, looking inside the round window next to him, where he could hear and see his mother and Pain talking down there. The blue eyes watched as his mother turned to Pain, looking more upset and tired than ever. "Managing it? I'm at the end of my rope! Ever since his father left, well... Deidara's just never recovered."

He frowned upon hearing that word._ 'Father'. _What father?

"And you know how smart he is. He built his first solar surfer when he was eight!" That put a small smile on Deidara's face though. Even if it was a very sad smile, the clear memories in his mind made him remember feelings he wanted to live through again. "And yet he is failing in school, he's constantly in trouble, and when I talk to him he's like... A stranger! I just... I don't know, Pain, I've tried everything..."

Deidara's face had just became more and more forlorn, as he had been listening to his mother. He was so sorry... He didn't mean to, he didn't mean to be such an useless piece of shit to her... He felt like garbage. He felt-

His eyes had been closed but they opened suddenly as he heard a loud noise in the sky. What...?

Looking up, he saw how a damaged spacecraft crashed on the Benbow's dock. Smoke issued out of the craft, and it was pretty obvious that it had been attacked. It didn't seem like it had crashed. Furrowing his blonde brows, Deidara slid off the roof, not doubting for a second. He landed on the ground lightly, before he ran up to the craft, banging the door. He just hoped the person in there was alright... "Hey, Mister? Mister, you okay in there, un?"

His eyes widened and he jumped back, startled, as a clawed hand – It looked similar to the hand of a frog - slammed up against the window from inside the spacecraft. Watching in shock, Deidara bit his lip when the door opened, smoke pouring out of it. A coughing, hacking man, with long and very pointy silver hair fell out as well, his chest clutched in one arm. The sides of the man's face were red, his nose was big, and... Were those goat orbs? Deidara honestly felt a bit frightened when the man grabbed his shirt and pulled him close as he coughed, "He's comin'... Can you hear 'im?! Those gears and gyros, clickin' and whirlin' like the devil himself!"

Deidara pulled back, an awkward chuckle leaving him. "Think you hit your head pretty hard, didn'cha, un?"

"He's after my chest! That fiendish _cyborg_, an' his band of cuttroaths! But they'll have to pry it from ol' Jiraya's cold, dead fingers, before I-"

Jiraya suddenly had a terrible coughing fit again, this time blood practically jumping out of his mouth at each cough. He was in a terrible state, and Deidara was glad he managed to catch the man before he could collapse. The kind blonde helped him stand, and tried his best to help them make their way up to the Benbow inn. "Come on, give me your arm, un. That's it..." He frowned a bit upon the man's groan filled with pain.

Sighing, he muttered sarcastically to himself as they made their way forward slowly, "Mom's gonna love this, un..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto Shippuuden_ and its characters belong to _Masashi Kishimoto. Treasure planet_ and its plot/characters belong to _Walt Disney Studios. _

**Warnings/Story-type: **_Sasodei, _painkona. Homosexual love. AU Fantasy, comedy, adventure, love crossoverish story. Small 'OC' appearance(Deidara's mother).

**Summary: **Ever since childhood, Deidara had been hunting for adventures! As a carefree 17-year old his wishes finally come true after he finds the map that leads to the legendary 'Treasure Planet'. Along with his friend 'Pain' he goes out on a journey across the universe as a cabin boy at a ship, working for the mysterious chef 'Sasori', who learns him one thing or another during their time together. Though Deidara soon discovers Sasori is actually a venomous pirate, and he's not planning to share the treasure with anyone.

**Author's Note:** Summer is here! So, I've got time to write, hehe. Sorry for not updating in, like, 6000 years. I've been busy graduating and whatnot. Thanks for the reviews, they are incredibly appreciated!

Enjoy!

* * *

Treasure Planet

Chapter 4

"_He's after me chest! That fiendish cyborg, an' his band o' cuttroaths! But they'll have to pry it from ol' Jiraya's cold, dead fingers, before I-"_

_Jiraya suddenly had a terrible coughing fit again, this time blood practically jumping out of his mouth at each cough. He was in a terrible state, and Deidara was glad he managed to catch the man before he managed to collapse. The kind blonde helped him stand, and tried his best to help them make their way up to the Benbow inn. "Come on, give me your arm, un. That's it..." _

_Sighing, he muttered sarcastically to himself as they made their way forward slowly, "Mom's gonna love this, un..."_

While Deidara was busy saving a creepy stranger, Deidara's mother, Mari, was busy watching the rain. The raindrops were hitting the ground with great speed out there. It didn't usually rain on this planet, but everything looked extra gloomy whenever it did...

Sighing, Mari teared her eyes away from the window, and switched on the holoblinds to a field of flowers. She didn't feel like watching the rain outside. A hologram of flowers was better, even if the images weren't real...

Slightly depressed, she sat down at the nearest table. Tilting her head towards Pain, she forced a smile as she spoke to him, "Thanks for listening, Pain... It really helps."

Beginning to put his coat on, the orange-haired man walked over to his dear old friend, patting her back comfortingly. "It's going to be okay, Mari." Smiling at her reassuringly, Pain watched her open up the locket around her neck. Suddenly they could see small holograms forming over the locket. Images of Deidara growing from a baby, to a toddler playing with a toy... To a young boy holding up a squid-like alien.

Smiling sadly, Mari keeps watching the repeating images. Almost drowning in her memories.

"I just keep dreaming that one day, I'll open that door..." She speaks just as carefully as Pain listens to her, "And there he'll be, just the way he was. A smiling, _happy_ little boy, holding a new pet, and begging me to let him keep it..."

As if on cue, the door to their closed inn burst open, and Deidara came in helping the injured Jiraya along. Deidara's mother and Pain got terribly shocked, but they quickly rush over to see what was going on. "Katsuhiko Deidara! What in-"

Said blonde boy interrupted her while lying Jiraya down on the wooden floor, "Mom, he's hurt! Bad!"

Pain, Mari and Deidara watched with concern in their eyes, as Jiraya mustered the strength to sit up. His goat-like eyes were half-lidded, and just listening to him breath made your own throat hurt. Yet, no one knew what happened to him. "My... My chest, boy..." He managed to get out in a raspy voice, reaching for his chest as he spoke to Deidara. It looked a lot like one of those treasure chests Deidara had seen in his storybooks, as a child.

Handing Jiraya the small chest he had been carrying with him all this time, Jiraya coughed as he entered some sort of code on the lock, and it popped open. _"He'll be coming soon..."_ Pulling out a small, round object wrapped in an old rag and twine, he looked at Deidara with a tired, but very serious and determined expression. "You... You can't let them find this...!"

"Who's coming, un?" Deidara asked, his confusion and shock not keeping his questions away.

"The _cyborg!"_

Grabing Deidara by the shirt collar, Jiraya pulled him closer. His strength to speak, and to live, being drained every second...

Deidara's widened blue eyes looked at Jiraya, shocked, as the man coughed again before speaking his last words. Deidara listened very carefully...

"Beware... Of the cyborg..."

Thunder rumbled outside, a lot louder than before. And Deidara kept staring at the man, as he slowly let go of his collar, gasping for breath. Lightning flashed as the white haired man fell back, and they all watched helplessly as he lied there on the floor, now dead.

_Cyborg...?_

Deidara sadly didn't have much time to think. Outside of the inn, a merchant-looking ship had landed on the small harbour. And the passengers were quickly leaping off the ship, heading for the door.

Inside, Deidara suddenly saw lights shine through the window. He quickly walked over to the window and opened a slit in the holoblinds. In-between the hologram of flowers he could see the figures approaching, and quickly shut the blinds again. They looked like a bunch of pirates. This was bad... A lot worse than he could have imagined. But right now, none of them had time for imagination, thinking or regrets... And definitely not doubt. "Mom!" Frowning, but still looking very shocked, Deidara started running towards the said woman. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her along behind him as he started to run up the stairs. "Quick! We gotta go!"

Pain stalled for a moment until suddenly a beam of energy blasted through the door, nearly hitting him and burning him to death. He gasped slightly, surprised as he looked at the door with a serious look. Guns...?

"Alright, hurry up!" He quickly followed Deidara and Mari up the stairs. The three of them made it to the second floor right before the front door burst open and the pirates could see Jiraya's dead body.

And the _empty chest._

The pirates begin ransacking the inn. Knocking over the stove in the process; A fire stars in the lower level. But the pirates took no notice of the flames and instead they continued their search, shouting and yelling like the bunch of wild pirates they were. _"Where is it?!"_

Upstairs, Pain flung open a big window and looked out. Down there on the ground, there was a large, snail-like creature tied to a carriage. It appeared to be very excited to see him, behaving as a dog would. But sadly, Pain wasn't able to return any kind of happiness right now, in the middle of all this stress and shock. "Stay down, girl! Don't move!"

Deidara watched Pain, feeling the sweat running down his neck. Hurry up, hurry up... Before the pirates would find them! And the treasure... Whatever the treasure was...

He listened to the angry pirates on the lower floor; "It's got to be here somewhere!"

"Jashin damn it- just fucking find it!"

"You shut up and keep looking!"

"What the _FUCK_ did you just say?"

"Hey, guys, I think there's a second floor!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

The pirates continued shouting at one another, while Pain was preparing to jump with Mari into his carriage. "Don't worry, Mari. I'm an expert in the laws of physical science."

"No! No, I don't want to!"

"On the count of three!"

"NO!"

"... One-"

Running up to his mother and Pain, Deidara yelled an early but stressed "THREE!" while pushing them out the window, and quickly jumping out behind them. All three landed in the carriage, more or less unharmed. And Pain quickly grabbed the reins, "COME ON, GIRL! GO!"

And the carriage took off quickly.

The only thing Mari could do was look back, distressed, watching the dear Benbow inn being consumed by flames... Her home. Their home. All the memories, both good and bad ones... They were all gone now. And why? She didn't understand... Why did everything always have to go so wrong?

Turning back and putting her head in her hands, stricken with grief, she closed her eyes. She couldn't even keep their home... Of course she couldn't keep her husband. And Deidara? She was slowly losing him, too...

While Pain continued to drive the carriage away from the burning inn, Deidara suddenly remembered the treasure. The odd, small, round object Jiraya gave him. Pulling off the rag covering it, it appeared to be a small metallic... Orb? Sphere? Leaning down, Deidara's ocean-blue eyes examined the object curiously.

It was a brown, shiny, metallic sphere with odd inscriptions on it. Circles and lines...

Deidara had no idea what it was... All he knew was that it had brought another wave of sorrow over him and his mother.

* * *

Hope you're enjoying the chapters, even if they are short!  
And Reviews definitely work as motivation for me, so feel very free to drop review before you go and wait for the next chapter~

Thank you all! I'll be back with an update very soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto Shippuuden_ and its characters belong to _Masashi Kishimoto. Treasure planet_ and its plot/characters belong to _Walt Disney Studios. _

**Warnings/Story-type: **_Sasodei, _painkona. Homosexual love. AU Fantasy, comedy, adventure, love crossoverish story. Small 'OC' appearance(Deidara's mother).

**Summary: **Ever since childhood, Deidara had been hunting for adventures! As a carefree 17-year old his wishes finally come true after he finds the map that leads to the legendary 'Treasure Planet'. Along with his friend 'Pain' he goes out on a journey across the universe as a cabin boy at a ship, working for the mysterious chef 'Sasori', who learns him one thing or another during their time together. Though Deidara soon discovers Sasori is actually a venomous pirate, and he's not planning to share the treasure with anyone.

**Author's Note:** Hope you're still enjoying! The action is close, dear friends...

Describing this chapter was HELL. And I really hope you're able to imagine and see the pictures in your head, even if my descriptions (and English) suck! Especially those of you who haven't seen the original movie.

If you don't get my explanation, try Googling: "Treasure Planet Open Map". There are a few very useful and good pictures!

Enjoy!

* * *

Treasure Planet

Chapter 5

_While Pain continues to drive the carriage away from the burning inn, Deidara suddenly remembers the treasure. The odd, small, round object Jiraya gave him. Pulling off the rag covering it, it appears to be a small metallic... Orb? Sphere? Leaning down, Deidara's ocean-blue eyes examine the object curiously. _

_It was a brown, shiny, metallic sphere with odd inscriptions on it. Circles and lines... _

_Deidara had no idea what it was... All he knew was that this pointless little object had, once again, brought a wave of sorrow over him and his mother. _

Pain was a very respected and experienced man. He had studied the galaxy since childhood, and knew pretty much everything there was to know about their universe. He had studied whatever there was to study about it, and it wasn't exactly like he didn't brag about it but he was a very prideful man. A kind one, too.

Scientist, professor, teacher or doctor. He always accepted these words when people tried to describe him. But personally, he thought of himself as a leader. He wanted to lead science forward, he wanted to explore the whole galaxy, everything there was to explore.

He wasn't exactly the best leader though. His ego often came in the was... He was a very serious person, but he was also very fixed. Not exactly how the most perfect leader would be. But it's not like he would ever admit that.

His determination had taken him very far though. He had a really big home, filled with large portraits and detailed, beautiful and classical furniture. Inside of his observatory, there were enormous piles – no, MOUNTAINS off books everywhere. Papers cluttered here and there, portraits and old paintings on the walls and of course, his huge telescope in one corner of the room.

A fire was roaring in the fireplace, next to Pain and Deidara's mother. "I just spoke to the Constabulary." He sighed slightly as he wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, while she was sitting on an armchair. "Those blighted pirates fled without a trace. I'm sorry, Mari... I'm afraid the old Benbow Inn has burnt to the ground."

Mari's face became even more weary than before, and Pain tried to clear his throat, obviously wanting to change the subject...

His grey eyes landed on Deidara, who was walking around the big observatory, looking around. That's right...

Looking away from Deidara, he looked at the weird sphere resting on a table instead. "Well, certainly a lot of trouble for that odd little sphere."

When the 'treasure' was mentioned, Deidara couldn't help but walk over to it and examine it again, while listening to Pain talking;

"Those markings baffle me. Unlike anything I've ever seen..."

Deidara looked at the inscriptions with half interest, while toying with the slightly heavy sphere. His fingers tapping the shiny surface randomly, tilting it around with his hands. It was such a mysterious... Thing.

"Even with my vast experience and superior intellect," Pain continued proudly, "it would take _years_ to unlock its- Oh!"

A look of excitement has overtook Deidara's features, as he punched in a series of buttons on the sphere.

It clicked. And suddenly it began to open...

The blonde boy watched, a stunned look on his face as bright green-and-blue light suddenly issued from the sphere, in the form of thousands of small pixels. The blue pixels assimilate into lines of longitude and latitude, and the green into plants, stars and other formations.

They all watch in wonder... The whole room was filled with the green and blue lines and planets.

"It's... It's a map!" Pain exclaimed, a look of not only shock, but excitement in his eyes. He gasped slightly when he saw a very familiar planet... "Wait! Look, here," Pointing at the green planet. They all looked like 3D holograms... It was like standing inside a small, green, hologram version of their whole universe. The map was filling the whole room. "This is us! The planet Montressor." Touching the small holograph of the planet, all three gasped as the map suddenly began changing once more, expanding and moving around and through Deidara, Pain, and even Mari, who was now standing up.

Pain started pointing out familiar landmarks, very fascinated by the secret map Deidara had managed to unlock... "Look! That's the Magellanic Cloud," Another formation passed to his side, and he smirked, naming it quickly, "The Coral Galaxy!" He continued pointing at each planed as he named it, "That's the Cygnus Cross, and... That's the Calyan Abyss. And this... That... Wait...!"

Suddenly, Pain's fascination halts, and a feeling and tone of disbelief overtakes him instead. "What's this... What's this...!?" He looked at the strange looking planet before him. "It... It's-!"

"_Treasure Planet, un." _

Deidara smiled, his expression matching Pain's.

"_No..."_ Pain smirks, not believing what he was seeing. This... Was this the map... To Treasure Planet? "This can't be..."

"That's treasure planet!" Deidara's smiled even wider as he repeated the name of the planet he had always dreamed of, assuring Pain.

"Madara's trove? The Loot of a Thousand Worlds?! Do you realize what this means?"

Deidara nodded slightly, looking around at the map, "It means... That all that treasure is only a boat ride away, hmm...!"

"Whoever brings it back would hold an eternal place atop the pantheon of explorers! He'd be able to experience- Ah?" What just happened?

Pain snapped out of his fantasies about going to Treasure Planet, when the room suddenly was lighted normally again, and the green and blue pixels were gone.

Deidara, holding the (now closed) map sphere, approached his mother, a determined but very happy look on his face, "Mom! This is it! This is the answer to all our problems, un!"

"Deidara! There's absolutely no way-"

"Don't you remember?"

About Uchiha Madara and his amazing treasure... _He knew it!_ He knew it was all for real! He had always known!

"All those stories...?"

"And that's all they were, Dei! _Sto-ries!" _

No. Deidara shook his head, frustrated. That's not what she used to say... "With that treasure, we could rebuild the Benbow inn_ a hundred times over!" _

Mari was attempting to remain in good spirits, but she was really not pleased with the situation. Treasure Planet? It was just a... Legend! Something she used to read about with Deidara, when he was a little kid! It wasn't for real! It couldn't be... And even if it was! Why would she risk losing Deidara? She knew it was selfish, but she didn't want to be alone... She loved him. She really didn't want Deidara to... He...

He loved danger...

Letting Deidara go on this kind of adventure, would be like approving to him committing suicide!

"No... Deidara, I can't- I- This is- Oh, jeez... Pain, would you please explain how... Ridiculous this is?!"

Said man came up with a stern look on his face, "It's too dangerous, Deidara. Traversing the entire galaxy alone? Just stupid."

Great... Now he was back to taking orders from bossy Pain again... Sighing, Deidara frowned, while Mari looked very pleased. "Now, at last we hear some sense!"

With the same serious look on his face, Pain put a hand on Deidara's shoulder, "And that's why... I'm going with you."

"_PAIN!"_ She couldn't believe he was- OH COME ON!

"I'll use my savings to finance the expedition. I'll commission a ship!" Smiling happily and almost relieved, Deidara watched Pain running around, grabbing a toothbrush out of a glass at the t

op of a very large stock of books, before sliding down the pile of books while talking, "And I'll hire a captain and a crew. Now, how's that, hm?"

Deidara and Mari watched him, Mari obviously a lot more upset compared to her son. "You can't be serious, Pain..."

"All my life I've been searching for an opportunity like this. Exploring what no man has ever explored, know more than anyone else has ever know... The opportunity is now here, Mari."

"You're both GROUNDED!" Mari shouted frustrated, turning around to look at her son who was summoning up the courage to speak...

"Mom..." The tone he was using made her face relax a bit. "Look... I know that I keep messing everything up..." Deidara looked so upset with himself. He sounded so full of regrets and deep feelings... "And I know... That I let you down, un."

Impressed with his understanding, Mari looked at him, as his expression turned into a determined one and even slightly passionate one. "But this, this is my chance to make it up to you. I want to set things right!"

Still looking slightly upset, Mari rose her brows when Pain cleared his throat to draw her attention from behind her. "Mari? May I just... Have a word with you?" Gesturing her to come over to him, she did, although a bit reluctantly. Pain continued speaking in a quiet tone, and Deidara watched them, hopeful, for once. Perhaps Pain could actually help him with the convincing... "You've said yourself; You've tried everything. There are much worse remedies than a few character-building months in space."

Looking at him sceptically, Mari sighed, "Are you saying this because it's the right thing, or because _you_ really want to go?"

"I _really_ want to go." Smiling slightly, Pain looked at her, his expression calm and assured. "_And_ it's the right thing."

… The right thing, huh?

Sighing, Mari turnd back to look at Deidara. "Deidara..." Sighing, she looked into his eyes with worry. The right thing had always proved to be the wrong thing, in their life... After losing everything, even the inn... Should she really risk him to? Her 17-year old Deidei...

"I don't want to lose you, sweetie..."

"Mom..." Although she was being unnecessarily protective (according to Deidara, that is), he gave her a warm smile, "You won't. I'll make you proud, un!"

And after a few seconds of peaceful silence, Deidara's determination and feelings seemed to reach Mari, finally. She couldn't help but smile back at him. A few months in space... Yes. Maybe it was the right thing, after all. Maybe it was fate. Maybe everything really had a purpose... Maybe this time, they'd be lucky.

Maybe this time, she should try _trusting him._

Glancing over at both of them, Pain started speaking again, cautiously, "Well!" He cleared his throat again, "There we are, then."

Smiling slightly, Pain turned to his big window, where the night sky could clearly be viewed. What appeared to be a crescent moon could be seen seen in the sky, among all of the bright stars. Smirking, he gestured at it, looking at his blonde comrade. "I'll begin the preparations at once,"

Treasure Planet was only a few months away.

Finally...

"Deidara! Soon we'll be off... To the spaceport."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews and views! Feel free to share this story, it really makes me happy and encourages me to continue writing!

I'll be working on some other fanfictions too, so next update might take a taaad bit longer!  
Thank you for your patience!  
Till next time c:


End file.
